dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Swamp Thing (Movie)
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * Harry Ritter * * Walter Holland Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Plot = Swamp Thing was a full-length feature film produced by MGM in 1982 and directed by horror aficionado Wes Craven. The film was loosely based on the original Swamp Thing storylines set down by writer Len Wein and illustrator Bernie Wrightson in Swamp Thing (Volume 1). The character of the Swamp Thing is played by two different actors. Ray Wise plays the part of Alec Holland, while stuntman Dick Durock dons the green latex for the Swamp Thing scenes. French stage actor Louis Jordan played the role of the villainous Anton Arcane, an ambitious scientist eager to get his hands on Dr. Holland's work. Despite its low budget and meager reviews, the film proved popular enough that DC Comics revived the Swamp Thing comic title that same year under the name The Saga of the Swamp Thing. In 1989, director Jim Wynorski helmed a sequel film titled The Return of the Swamp Thing. Both Louis Jordan and Dick Durock reprised their rolls as Anton Arcane and the Swamp Thing, but the film failed to meet fan expectations and was critically panned. While the origin of the Swamp Thing remains fairly loyal to the source material, there are also several deviations from the comic book continuity. The most obvious of the changes is the character of Alice Cable. Alice (played by Adrienne Barbeau) is an adaptation of the longtime Swamp Thing supporting character Abigail Cable (later Abigail Holland). The comic Abby was the Eastern European white-haired niece of Anton Arcane, but in the movie she is an American with no family connection to Arcane at all. Alec Holland himself, although he spends little time on-screen, deviates from the canon Holland as well. Wein and Wrightson's Holland was a blonde-haired stoic scientist who was completely devoted to his wife, Linda. Craven's Holland has dark brown hair and possesses a more jovial wit. Also, Linda Holland is Alec's sister in the film, rather than his wife. This alteration allowed the producers the ability to pursue a romance sub-plot between Alec/Swamp Thing and Alice Cable. | Cast = Principal Cast Actor Role Dick Durock Louis Jourdan Adrienne Barbeau Ray Wise Supporting Cast Actor Role Nannette Brown Don Knight Anton Arcane/"Harry Ritter" Al Ruban David Hess Nicholas Worth Reggie Batts Karen Price | Notes = * Swamp Thing has been released on VHS, Laserdisc and DVD. | Trivia = * This is the first appearance of Swamp Thing and his related characters in a non-comics media. * Swamp Thing is one of the few movies based upon a comic book to feature female nudity. To date, the only other mainstream film based on a DC Comics title to feature female nudity is the 2009 film, Watchmen. * One of the fight scenes includes audio stock footage commonly regarded as the Wilhelm scream | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Swamp Thing (Alec Holland) * Swamp Thing (1990 TV Series) * Swamp Thing (1991 TV Series) * The Return of Swamp Thing (Movie) | Links = * Swamp Thing movie article at Wikipedia * Swamp Thing movie entry at the Internet Movie Database }} Category:Movies